I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of pharmaceutical compositions to be used in treatments, such as, sleeping disorders, such as, e.g., narcolepsy (particularly cataplexy), drug abuse, alcohol and opiate withdrawal, a reduced level of growth hormone, anxiety, analgesia, effects in certain neurological disorders such as Parkinson's Disease, depression, certain endocrine disturbances and tissue protection following hypoxia/anoxia such as in stroke or myocardial infarction, or for an increased level of intracranial pressure or the like. The present invention particularly relates to the field of pharmaceutical production of microbiologically resistant and chemically stable preparations or solutions of gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB), also known as 4-hydroxybutyrate, and the sodium salt of GHB (sodium oxybate) and other salts such as magnesium, ammonium and calcium, e.g.
II. Description of Related Art
GHB is an endogenous compound with hypnotic properties that is found in many human body tissues. GHB is present, for example, in the mammalian brain and other tissues. In brain the highest GHB concentration is found in the hypothalamus and basal ganglia and GHB is postulated to function as a neurotransmitter (Snead and Morley, 1981). The neuropharmacologic effects of GHB include increases in brain acetylcholine, increases in brain dopamine, inhibition of GABA-ketoglutarate transaminase and depression of glucose utilization but not oxygen consumption in the brain. GHB is converted to succinate and then metabolized via the Krebs cycle. Clinical trials have shown that GHB increases delta sleep and improves the continuity of sleep (Ladinsky et al., 1983; Anden and Stock, 1973; Stock et al., 1973; Laborit, 1973; Lapierre et al., 1988; Lapierre et al., 1990; Yamda et al., 1967; Grove-White and Kelman, 1971; Scharf, 1985).
GHB has typically been administered in clinical trials as an oral solution (Lee, 1977; Mamelak, 1977; Hoes, 1980; Scharf, 1985; Scrima, 1990; Gallimberti, 1992; Series, 1992; Lammers, 1993). GHB treatment substantially reduces the signs and symptoms of narcolepsy, i.e. daytime sleepiness, cataplexy, sleep paralysis and hypnagogic hallucinations. In addition, GHB increases total sleep time and REM sleep, and it decreases REM latency (Mamelak et al, 1973; Yamada et al., 1967; Bedard et al., 1989), reduces sleep apnea (Series et al, 1992; Scrima et al., 1987), and improves general anesthesia (Hasenbos and Gielen, 1985).
GHB has several clinical applications other than narcolepsy and sleep disorders. GHB has been reported to reduce alcohol craving, the number of daily drinks consumed, and the symptoms of alcohol withdrawal in patients (Gallimberti et al., 1989; Gallimberti et al., 1992; Gessa et al., 1992). GHB has been used to decrease the symptoms of opiate withdrawal, including both heroin and methadone withdrawal (Gallimberti et al., 1994; Gallimberti et al., 1993). It has analgesic effects that make it suitable as a pain reliever (U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,236). Intravenous administration of GHB has been reported to reduce intracranial pressure in patients (Strong, A. 1984). Also, administration of GHB was reported to increase growth hormone levels in patients (Gerra et al, 1994; Oyama et al., 1970).
A good safety profile for GHB consumption, when used long term for treatment of narcolepsy has been reported. Patients have been safely treated for many years with GHB without development of tolerance (Scharf, 1985). Clinical laboratory tests carried out periodically on many patients have not indicated organ or other toxicities (Lammers, 1993; Scrima, 1990; Scharf, 1985; Mamelack, 1977; Mamelak, 1979; Gallimberti, 1989; Gallimberti, 1992; Gessa, 1992). The side effects of GHB treatment have been minimal in incidence and degree of severity, though they include sleepwalking, enuresis, headache, nausea and dizziness (Broughton and Mamelak, 1979; Mamelak et al., 1981; Mamelak et al., 1977; Scrima et al., 1989; Scrima et al., 1990; Scharf et al., 1985).
The pharmacokinetics of GHB have been investigated in alcohol dependent patients (Ferrara et al., 1992) and in normal healthy males (Palatini et al., 1993) after oral administration. GHB possesses a rapid onset and short pharmacological effect (Ferrara et al., 1992; Palatine et al., 1993; Lee, C., 1977; van der Bogert; Gallimberti, 1989; Gallimberti, 1992; Lettieri and Fung, 1978; Arena and Fung, 1980; Roth and Giarman, 1966; Vickers, 1969; Lee, 1977). In alcohol dependent patients, GHB absorption into and elimination from the systemic circulation were fast processes. Virtually no unchanged drug could be recovered in the urine. There were preliminary indications that the pharmacokinetics of GHB might be non-linear or dose-dependent (Ferrara et al., 1992). In the healthy volunteers study, the pharmacokinetics of three rising GHB doses (12.5, 25, and 50 mg/kg) were investigated. These findings indicate that both the oral absorption and elimination processes of GHB were capacity-limited though the degree of dose dependency was moderate (Palatini et al., 1993).
Organic salts and amides of GHB have been produced to reduce the physiological side effects of GHB (U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,937). Magnesium and calcium salt have been produced to reduce the hygroscopic nature of GHB or powdered forms (U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,236; British Patent No. 922,029). However, problems with the storage of GHB solutions still exist. GHB degrades into gamma-butyrolactone (GBL) and possibly other degradants in solution depending upon the pH and other factors. Also, the contamination by microorganisms in GHB solutions rapidly surpass acceptable limits, and preservatives can adversely affect the pH and thus, GHB's stability. As a chronically used product which requires high levels of drug, the volume of a non-concentrated product creates cost and handling issues. Thus, there is an immediate need for effective solutions of GHB that are stable to biological or chemical degradation.